El Hakaishin Usagi
by GeroT1
Summary: Debido a las circunstancias del día del nacimiento de Naruto este tiene una vida difícil, hasta que un día una mujer lo rescata y lo convierte en alguien poderoso. Naruto Ōtsutsuki - Hakaishin


Konohagakure no Sato - 10 de octubre

La Aldea de la Hoja la primera aldea shinobi que se creó en las naciones elementales. Esta aldea es la más poderosa de las cinco grandes naciones shinobi, ya que salió victoriosa de las tres guerras shinobis que azotaron al mundo. Sus fundadores fueron Hashirama Senju y Madara Uchiha, estos fundaron la aldea con el fin de detener el innecesario derramamiento de sangre.

La aldea de la hoja sufrió un ataque hace cinco años a manos de un Uchiha que, con su **Sharingan,** liberó al **Kyūbi no Kitsune,** el más poderoso de los nueve **Bijus** de su antiguo contenedor Kushina Uzumaki después de que esta acababa tener un parto. Esto causó que se sintiera débil y fuera poca la resistencia que pudo oponer junto al sello. Kushina era una de las pocas sobrevivientes del **Clan Uzumaki**. Este clan era poderoso ya que poseían unas grandes reservas de chakra el cual era más denso de lo normal lo que generaba que sus técnicas sean más poderosas y además eran muy hábiles en el arte del **Fūinjutsu** y el **Kenjutsu** dicho clan está casi extinto ya que en la **Segunda Guerra Shinobi** tres de las cinco grandes Aldeas se unieron para destruirlo ya que este clan tenia su propia aldea y aun cuando eran pocas los miembros ya podían competir en poder con cualquiera de las cinco grandes Aldeas Shinobis destruyeron al clan , pero Kushina logro sobrevivir ya que había sido solicitada en Konoha para ser el segundo contenedor del **Kyubi** ya que al primero le queda poco tiempo de vida.

Después de liberar al **Biju** el Uchiha le ordeno atacar a Konoha. Este ataque fue devastador ya que nadie lo esperaba. Redujo las fuerzas militares de la aldea a la mitad y destruyo gran parte de la misma, ya que los **Bijus** son masas de chakra puro, es muy difícil asesinarlos y si se lograra hacerlo este ser se reformaría luego de algunos años por lo tanto la mejor forma de detenerlos era sellarlos en contenedores humanos a los que se lo llamaba **Jinchūriki** (literalmente "Poder del Sacrificio Humano")lo mejor es sellarlo en bebes o niños pequeños ya que su red de chakra no se ha terminado de formar y se pueden adaptar mejor al corrosivo chakra de los **Bijus**.

Esta información y el hecho de que Kushina ya no podía contener al **Kyubi** nuevamente dado que después de que se liberó el **Kyubi** el Uchiha le ordeno matar a Kushina, llevo al Yondaime Hokage(Cuarto Hokage) Minato Namikaze, esposo de Kushina a sellar a la bestia en su hijo Naruto Uzumaki para proteger a la aldea de la destrucción pero además de su "motivo noble" tenia otras razones que ocultó de su esposa una de ellas es que selló al nueve colas en su hijo para asegurar la posición de poder que poseía la aldea y para evitar que las demás aldeas los ataquen en su momento de debilidad.

Para sellar al **Kyubi** el Yondaime realizó el **Shiki Fūjin** un jutsu que permite a la persona que lo realiza invocar al **Shinigami** el costo de este jutsu es el alma del invocador. Minato le pide al Dios de la muerte que dividiera al **Kyubi** en dos partes y que una la sellara en él y a la otra en su hijo, durante el proceso llegaron el Sandaime Hokage y algunos ninjas, Minato antes de morir le explicó todo lo que sucedio al Sandaime y le entregó la nueva "arma" de Konoha.

El Sandaime, que volvió a ocupar el puesto de Hokage, le dijo a toda la población que sobrevivió al ataque, que Naruto contenía al nueve colas, después de eso todas las personas pidieron la muerte del bebé para asegurarse que el demonio lo volviera a atacar o solamente para vengarse. Viendo que esto podría hacer que mataran a su arma el creó una ley que "castigaría" a toda persona que hablara sobre el sellado del **Kyubi** y lo relacionado con él mismo.

Ahora nos encontramos a cinco años del ataque, la aldea pudo sobrevivir y nadie intento un ataque contra la aldea, todos habitantes de la aldea pudieron avanzar en su vida pero nadie dejaba de guardar rencor contra el **Kyubi** y por lo tanto contra su contenedor.

Por las calles de Konoha se ve a una muchedumbre persiguiendo a un niño no mayor de cinco años es niño de cabello rubio y puntiagudo con ojos azules y seis marcas en las mejillas con apariencia de bigotes, la ropa que lleva puesta esta rota y con manchas de sangre. Este niño es Naruto Uzumaki el **Kyubi no** **Jinchūriki** , Naruto en su corta vida ha sufrido mucho a manos de la aldea, a los tres años lo expulsaron del orfanato, también sufre desnutrición y abuso por gran parte de la aldea y eso empeora cuando se acerca el aniversario de la derrota del **Kyubi** y por lo tanto su cumpleaños durante esos días el numero de golpizas y su brutalidad aumenta como hoy.

"¡Deja de correr maldito demonio!" Gritó un aldeano exhausto de correr al niño rubio de cinco años desde hace mas de cuarenta minutos, ellos creen que es lo correcto golpear al "demonio" por todo el daño que este les causo, además esta el hecho de que el castigo de la ley del Sandaime solamente es un tiempo corto dentro de prisión.

"Q-qu-que les *sniff* hice para que me hagan esto*sniff*" Les dijo el ojiazul a la muchedumbre enfadada mientras corría hasta que una roca lo golpeo en la cabeza y pierde el equilibrio cayendo en el suelo, en ese momento los aldeanos aceleraron y llegaron a donde se encontraba el niño lo agarraron y lo metieron en un callejón.

"¡Ahora veras demonio!-¡Muerte al mocoso **Kyubi** " Estas son las algunas de las cosas que dicen los aldeanos mientras golpean al infante, algunos lo golpean con los puños, otros lo cortan o escriben insultos usando cuchillos o kunais. Cuando se aburrieron de golpearlo ya que se desmayó lo crucificaron en un muro con kunais y lo apuñalaron en el estómago y se marcharon pensando que el niño demonio estaba muerto.

Mientras tanto en un sello en la Luna

Mientras sucedía la golpiza en la Luna se encontraba una mujer llamada Kaguya Ō es una mujer con rasgos faciales muy delicados, tiene un pelo muy largo el cual toca el suelo siendo de color blanco, también tiene una piel pálida. Algo de lo más notable son los dos cuernos que salen como protuberancias desde su cabeza, así como dos marcas en la frente. Ella tiene ojos pálidos debido a que posee el **Byakugan** , además posee un tercer ojo en el centro de su frente llamado **RinneSharingan** , el cual tiene los párpados entreabiertos de forma vertical. Sus cejas son muy cortas y finas, lleva un lápiz labial rojo en los labios, además de que tiene unas uñas muy largas, que de igual forma tienen esmalte oscuro. Ella lleva un kimono de princesa de cuello alto adornado con líneas negras en los bordes (doradas y moradas en el anime), así como una gran cantidad de tomoes que corren por el centro y mangas del kimono.

Kaguya estaba viendo lo que sucedía con Naruto y estaba esperando su oportunidad para intervenir y poder salvar al niño y que este en un futuro la pudiera ayudar con su problema. Ella estuvo reuniendo chakra a lo largo de los años y logro conseguir lo suficiente para poder traer al infante con ella y poder hacer otras cosas para ayudarlo. Cuando vio que los aldeanos se alejaron hizo que se abra un **Yomotsu Hirasaka** debajo del niño y otro a su derecha, Naruto después de caer en el portal sale en el que se encontraba a la derecha de Kaguya. La Ōtsutsuki hace un clon del Uzumaki del niño con su **Onmyōton** (Elemento Yin-Yang) para que crean que murió y además crea algunos papeles bomba y los deja en el cuerpo, después arroja él clon por el portal. Dicho clon explota en el momento que él Hokage y sus anbus estan cerca y creen que él niño murió.

La Ōtsutsuki al ver su estado decide convertirlo en un Ōtsutsuki como ella ya que es la única forma de que puede salvarse del daño que ocasionaron los aldeanos, con su **Onmyōton** (Elemento Yin-Yang) crea una jeringa, con la cual se saca sangre y le inyecta chakra haciendo que la sangre se cambie a un color blanco. Después se la inyecta al infante directamente en el corazón. Luego de eso el cuerpo del Uzumaki comenzó a cambiar, su cabello amarillo y puntiagudo ahora se estaba haciendo blanco como la nieve y sedoso, su piel anteriormente bronceada ahora es pálida igual que Kaguya, le crecen dos pequeñas protuberancias en la cabeza parecidas a la que posee ella, sus ojos antes azules ahora pálidos debido a que ahora posee el **Byakugan** , las heridas, las cicatrices y marcas en las mejillas junto con los signos de desnutrición desaparecen, además de eso gana unos centímetros de altura.

Al ver que ya terminó su trabajo Kaguya decide entrar en el paisaje mental del niño para hablar con él.

Dentro del Paisaje Mental

El paisaje mental tiene la apariencia de una alcantarilla con tuberías que representa su chakra y el chakra del **Kyubi**. En el medio del paisaje se encuentra el inconsciente Naruto Uzumaki con todos los cambios en su apariencia. Kaguya se acerca al niño y lo mueve para despertarlo, el Uzumaki al despertar busca alguna amenaza a su alrededor y encuentra a Kaguya. Cuando la ve, se queda admirando su belleza y se da cuenta del poder que posee ya que él es un sensor, un hecho que nadie conocía. Kaguya al ver que despertó decidió comenzar a hablar con él.

"Hola Uzumaki Naruto soy Ōtsutsuki Kaguya ¿Niño sabes dónde te encuentras?" Preguntó Kaguya al ahora peliblanco con una voz tranquila y sedosa que demostraba el hecho de que es de la nobleza.

"¿D-do-donde e-es-t-toy?" - "deja de actuar Uzumaki Naruto yo sé de tu mascara, finges ser un niño idiota y feliz para ocultar tu verdadera personalidad y tus emociones de los habitantes de esa aldea" Interrumpió Kaguya al infante cuando se encontraba respondiendo a su pregunta. Naruto al ver que lo descubrieron cambia su actitud sus ojos ahora eran fríos como témpanos de hielo y le pregunto.

"¿Como sabes eso?, nadie en esa basura de pueblo lo ha descubierto" Proclamó Naruto con una voz fría, pero que cambió al nombrar el pueblo ya que al decir esta palabra su voz estaba cargada de veneno. En verdad Naruto es muy inteligente pero siempre lo ocultó con una máscara de estupidez y felicidad para evitar más problemas con los aldeanos.

"Te he visto desde que naciste, por lo tanto, sé muchas cosas sobre ti. Ahora que ya respondí tu pregunta déjeme preguntarte algo ¿tú conoces la razón del odio de los aldeanos hacia ti?" Le cuestionó Kaguya al Jinchūriki.

No viendo una razón para no responder ya que si ella lo quisiera muerto ya lo podría haber asesinado por lo tanto contesta su pregunta: "Tengo una teoría, al ver como la gente me trata y los apodos que me dan siempre están relacionados al **Kyubi** o a los demonios, el hecho de que nací el día del ataque al pueblo me llevó a pensar que está relacionado con él **Kyubi** por lo que me metí en la biblioteca en una noche y busqué información sobre el nueve colas. Con esta información me di cuenta de que era imposible de que el Yondaime lo haya matado porque él **Biju** es una masa de chakra, y también al leer sobre el Yondaime y sus habilidades en el Fuinjutsu llegué a la conclusión de que lo selló en mí en lugar de haberlo asesinado, y teniendo en cuenta el gran parecido que compartimos diría que soy su hijo" Respondió el estoico peliblanco a la pregunta de Kaguya, esta se sorprendió un poco por la deducción del niño ya que ella conocía sus capacidades intelectuales pero aun así era sorprendente como tuvo que madurar de manera apresurada por el maltrato que sufrió.

"Me alegra saber que la intervención que realice hace cinco años haya dado sus frutos" Pensó en voz alta la princesa Ōtsutsuki.

"¿A que te refieres con que interviniste hace cinco años?" Pregunto el niño con curiosidad.

"Primero deberé contarte mi historia Naruto" Y así ella comenzó a contarle su historia de cómo fue su llegada al planeta, se comió el fruto del **Shinju** que le dio el poder del chakra, su intención de terminar la guerra con ese poder y cómo lo logró, el nacimiento de sus hijos, el como la gente la admiraba y después le empezaron a temer a causa de su poder, el cómo la gente manipuló a sus hijos haciéndoles creer que su madre era un monstruo, su fusión con el **Shinju** para poder recuperar el poder dando lugar al **Juubi** , como su hijos la detuvieron sellando en la Luna, cómo su hijo mayor conocido como **Rikuduo Sennin** compartió el chakra con los seres humanos, también la disputa entre sus nietos, etc…

"Así que eres la progenitora del chakra, la madre del **Rikudou Sennin**.Y yo soy la actual reencarnación del hijo menor del Rikudou Sennin Asura Ōtsutsuki tu nieto" Dijo Naruto en estado de shock.

"Sí, además borré el alma del **Kyubi** por lo tanto todo su chakra ahora es tuyo, también cuando eras un bebe envié mi chakra hacia tu cerebro lo que ocasiono que poseas un alto cociente intelectual, además borré toda influencia del alma de Asura para que no afecte tu personalidad y no estés perdonando a toda persona que te haga daño con el fin de alcanzar la paz, como el estúpido de mi hijo y mi nieto e hice que absorbas todo su poder, el cual desbloquearás a los dieciséis años junto con otras habilidades. No solo eso si no que inyecte mi sangre y chakra en tu cuerpo por lo tanto modifique tu ADN convirtiéndote un Ōtsutsuki como yo tendrás todos mi técnicas y habilidades y mis Kekkei Genkai, Kekkei Mora y Kekkei Tōta" Declaró la progenitora del chakra. Naruto luego de entender lo que oyó mira su reflejo en el agua y se dio cuenta de los cambios que sufrio su cuerpo

"Y que deseas por haberme ayudado, he de suponer que no haces esto sin desear algo a cambio" Preguntó con desconfianza, Kaguya no se molestó con su pregunta ni con su tono ya que con todo lo que a sufrido y el hecho que de que las personas que se han interactuado con él fueron deshonestas y tenían segundas intenciones

"Lo único que deseo a cambio es que me liberes y que destruyas a Zetsu Negro ya que lo he creado con el fin de liberarme pero ha ocasionado guerras y masacres con dicho fin cuando yo lo que buscaba era conseguir la paz, y si así lo deseara podría haberte dejado morir y haberle pedido ayuda a otra persona ¡Cuántas personas que están obsesionadas con el poder hubieran aceptado sin pensar! Además te ofrezco enviarte a otro planeta para que puedas entrenar y te dejaré todo el conocimiento sobre mis técnicas y los planes que tenía el Hokage que te involucren dentro de tu paisaje mental. ¿Aceptas Uzumaki Naruto?" Explicó Kaguya sus razones al niño qué estaba reflexionando sobre qué responder.

Luego de reflecionar sobre la propuesta de Kaguya, Naruto toma una decisión. "Acepto y cumpliré tus pedidos y comprendo tus razones pero desde ahora llámame Ōtsutsuki Naruto" Respondió Naruto con una sonrisa genuina.

"Gracias, cuando despiertes sentirás un poco de dolor. Adiós te estaré esperando Naruto… Kun" Le dijo Kaguya al ahora llamado Ōtsutsuki Naruto con una sonrisa al final, después salir del paisaje mental, Kaguya y abrió un portal debajo de Naruto. Este todavía tenía esa sonrisa aunque pequeña era sincera.


End file.
